Pass the Test
by Rachel Cabbit
Summary: Every relationship has its tests. Those decisions, those moments that make or break it. Testing the strength of their commitment; their love. Suki and Sokka's love is no exception, but Suki doesn't always find it easy to deal with. SukixSokkaxYue


_**Author's Note:** This was written for AtLALand last year. The prompt was 'first test'. This was how I chose to interpret it. I hope you enjoy it!**  
**_

* * *

**Pass the Test  
**

_Can Suki overcome the tests of her love?**  
**_

* * *

The first test of their relationship was when she realised that she loved him.

It was a scary feeling, both invigorating and warming, whilst simultaneously trapping her. From that point on, she knew things wouldn't be the same – her life had become entwined with his from then on and she was in his power. For a Kyoshi Warrior, it was an uneasy feeling knowing someone had so much power over you. If Sokka chose to, he could crush her heart and there was nothing she could do about it.

For Suki, it was important that she come to terms with her feelings for him. It was also important for her to try and reign in his hold on her. So she tried to control him, just in case he realised her weakness for him. He never seemed to mind though – it appeared he truly cared for her, and rather liked her strength and perceived bossiness.

She was pretty sure they'd passed that first test.

The second test of their relationship was when he invited her to live with him – in the South Pole.

She loved him, and spending so much time apart was painful. She looked forward to his visits, often being distracted from her training daydreaming of him. She always ended up chiding herself for giving in to him so easily – the goof invading her thoughts more often than befitted a warrior. Her mind needed to be in the game. His letters, though not exactly eloquent, always drew tears of joy to her eyes, and laughter from her lips. His occasional haiku weren't half bad either.

It was impractical being so far apart though – the only liable form of transport being Aang's sky bison, Appa, it could be months before Sokka could borrow the beast, and even then his visits had to be short, unless he chose to make the trip back home via boat. Occassionally he did, but he made no secret of his dislike at that mode of transport. Staying on the boat for well over a month to and from Kyoshi Island wasn't exactly fair on him. Which she supposed was why he made her the offer.

It was difficult leaving the place she had grown up, though she had left before without problems. That was because she always came back. But moving in with Sokka – this was something big and important in her life. This was surely permanent. She said goodbye to the grassy pasteurs, the dusty ground, to the bright warm sun and to all of her friends and family. She took her leave of the Kyoshi Warriors, hugging each in turn. They promised to come visit – Ty Lee offering to visit as soon as possible.

When she got there, it was like the cold didn't matter. All that mattered was him. They could finally be together. He took great delight in showing her around, and helping her adjust. Not to say that the cold didn't affect her sometimes, but the good times with Sokka more than made up for the bad times.

The third test was the difficult one. That came one day when she awoke to find Sokka gone. She wrapped up, put on her fur boots and went outside to look for him. She didn't have to walk far - she knew he'd gone to their favourite place. He was sat on the edge of an ice cliff looking across at the sea. She was about to call over to him when she heard him talking in the stillness of the night.

"I miss you, Yue."

Suki froze. She remembered the story of the Northern Water Tribe Princess who had been Sokka's first love. She hated the story, as it made her incredibly jealous, but she accepted it. Yue died when she became the moon spirit. But, she realised, that didn't mean that Sokka's love for her died too.

The moon was full in the sky. It blurred in Suki's vision, as the tears she fought against overcame her. She thought for a second she could see the spirit of a beautiful Water Tribe girl dressed in white, with hair to match. The girl's blue eyes saw only Sokka.

Suki ran away. It was too much to bear thinking about. But think about it she did. Somehow she had to come to terms with this. There would always be a part of Sokka that loved Yue. She couldn't take that away from him. All she could do was focus on being the love of his life now, and make him happy now. It was something Yue couldn't do. Remembering Yue would only bring Sokka sadness.

Sokka chose Suki. She knew that, and no matter how divided his feelings, Suki knew she loved him. That was what mattered. She loved him, and would continue to do so for the rest of her life.

That was how she convinced herself she had passed the third test of their relationship.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Please review if you enjoyed it. Thank you for your time!_


End file.
